


Kissing You

by cutiepiemarkeu



Series: Markbum Halloween Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Everyone knows THAT scene from R&J with Leo, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I basically put Markbum in that scene with a lil twist, Jaebum is a Knight, Kind of Lovers to Enemies, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mark is an angel, Romeo & Juliet inspired, Strangers to Lovers, This is hella soft too btw, You gotta listen to the song on repeat while reading too, and when they kiss you gotta be at the climax of the song like the movie, cause I couldn't not put that in I mean HELLO It's R&J inspired, markbum are so gone for each other in this, plus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiemarkeu/pseuds/cutiepiemarkeu
Summary: “Shall I give you another?” He hears himself whisper back, his voice rough and gravelly. He watches the angel’s blue eyes flutter at the sound and manages to hold back a smirk at the reaction. “May I kiss you again?”The angel smiles, albeit shy, but nods his head. Jaebeom lets out a small chuckle and slides his hand down the pillar to cup the angel’s neck. He lets his thumb stroke the pale skin just beneath his ear, watching the way the body beneath his shivers and the small whimper that leaves his pink lips. Jaebeom takes a deep breath and starts to lean in, nuzzling his nose into the other’s. The angel lets out a small giggle at the sensation and Jaebeom can’t stop himself from joining as the boy’s laughter is infectious.





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story from a small list of short (Like 15K and under hopefully) stories/one shots/drabbles I have of Markbum for Halloween! This one was obviously inspired by the infamous chase/first kiss scene of Baz Luhrmann's Romeo & Juliet and if you haven't seen this yet - wow what are you doing sweetie please go watch it i'ts amazing - so yes. That's basically it. I just thought of Markbum & decided to write it.

Mark sighed heavily as he watched Jackson and Bambam jump around in front of him while they walked up the long and winding driveway. He honestly didn’t want to come to the party, he’d prefer if he could stay home and play his video game - he was almost about to defeat the boss on the 35th level when the two younger boys came barging in with a flap of Bambam’s Dracula cape and Jackson’s Captain America’s shield waving about. 

Apparently both of them had been invited to some fancy Halloween party by some guy that Bambam had been seeing on the regular. It was the first time either of the older two had heard of Bambam dating but apparently the two hadn’t put a label on it just yet and Bambam was waiting for the other to ask him. 

They pleaded for him to come, Jackson even crawling on his knees to beg Mark who in the end, only said yes to get them to stop making fools of themselves. 

So while Mark’s invitation was last minute and he had no costume prepared, he allowed the younger two to raid his closet to find something that could pass as a costume. In the end, Bambam had found an oversized white sweater and Jackson found a pair of white jeans that Mark hadn’t even worn, the price tag still hanging from the belt loops. Bambam said he had a pair of angel wings from a party he went to three days ago and thus, Mark’s costume was born. 

He has to sit through half an hour of Bambam applying makeup to his face,the younger claiming that the makeup is what sold the look, never the costume. Mark wanted to complain and say he was pretty sure that wasn’t the case when it came to costumes but the younger glared at him while holding an eyeliner pencil extremely close to his eye. So Mark zipped his lips shut and allowed the younger to swipe sparkly eyeshadow across his lids and line his eyes so they stood out more. Bambam fixed his hair so it was swooping across his forehead in a blonde mess but yet still managed to looked properly styled before applying some blue contacts to tie the whole costume together. 

When Mark looked at himself in the mirror he honestly didn’t know what to think. His eyes were shimmering with gold, the blue contacts looking extremely alien to him, Bambam had smudged the liner into the corners of his eyes making his lashes look longer and fluffier somehow. His cheekbones stood out with the contouring colour but shimmered with the sparkling powder Bambam had dusted across his skin. He looked good, angelic almost, especially with how his blonde hair shone with the light and the wings on his back, although they were something cheap that the younger had bought for 1000won, they looked extremely soft and fluffy.

Both Bambam and Jackson freaked out when he walked out of the bathroom in his full costume. They claimed he looked ‘innocent enough to wreck’ and while that was...somewhat of a compliment, Mark didn’t really want to be wrecked tonight. He was far too tired to try and keep up a conversation with someone, let alone flirt with a guy so he could get laid. 

Now that he thought about it, as he walked behind Bambam and Jackson on the driveway, a large mansion beginning to show up in the distance. Was the whole reason why the two younger ones invited him out just to get him laid? Sure he hadn’t been out in a while but school had been getting busier and he was working all the other times so it’s not like he was free to find a guy decent enough to fuck him. 

Mark sighed and shifted the wings on his shoulders as Bambam turned around to make sure he was still there. “Can you hurry up!” The younger shouted, his frilly white top flapping in the wind. “We’re gonna be late and all the food will be gone!” Mark rolled his eyes at the younger’s whine but quickly jogged up to them. Jackson threw his arms around Mark’s shoulders with a giggle and even though Mark could feel his anxiety rising he managed a small smile for the younger. 

There was something about tonight that made Mark feel like something was going to happen. He didn’t know if it was going to be good or bad, nor did he know which one he wanted. He took a deep breath and told himself everything would be fine. 

The mansion was fancy and Mark wondered curiously what type of person this guy Bambam was seeing in order to throw a Halloween party in a mansion. They walked up the marble staircase, the two French doors opened for the public and they simply walked through, following the littering of couples surrounding the hallway that held walls covered in fancy renaissance paintings. Mark followed along quietly, his eyes scaling everything he could find from the couples to the marble statues of half naked men completely with Greek god muscles.

The three friends found themselves walking to the landing of a large staircase that lead down to a large ballroom filled with people dancing. At one of the room was a small stage set up for a band and DJ that played the latest hits, the speakers sitting on either end of the stage booming with the bass. To the left was a balcony that showcased the rest of the grounds that the mansion sat on and then on the right was a bar and large buffet table filled with food. 

It was probably one of the fanciest Halloween parties Mark had ever been too and he was beginning to wonder if he was underdressed for such an event when he noticed two girls walk past them and down the staircase wearing full ball gowns from the 19th century. Jackson linked their arms together and he tugged Mark down the stairs before he could think any harder about how out of place he felt dressed in his skinny jeans and sweater.

Bambam disappeared the moment they landed on the floor but Jackson was quick in manoeuvring them to where the bar was. Mark stood behind the younger, watching him bounce to the beat of the song playing as they waited for the bartender to serve them. He looked around at the crowd, everyone seemed to be either in a couple or a group.

“Mark!” The boy flinched at the sound of his name being called out loud and turned to find what he thought might be a cheap version of Jack Sparrow stumbling towards him. “H-Hey Mark!” The man reached him, tripping over his shoes making Mark reach out to steady him. It was when Mark got a closer look at the other he realised who it was. 

“P-Peniel?” He gasped, looking over the face hidden behind the fake beard that was slipping from behind his ears. “Is that you?” The other flashed him a toothy grin and Mark had to hold back a groan. 

Peniel was...well Mark couldn’t really call him much of an ex as they only went on one day which was enough for Mark to realise he really didn’t like the other in that way but unfortunately, Peniel didn’t seem to get the message. The last few weeks, Mark had been hiding to avoid the other because Peniel seemed convinced that they had hit it off. 

“Mark!” Peniel shouted, “It’s been so long since I saw you!” The other wraps his arms around Mark’s shoulders, knocking his wings askew and pulls him into a tight hug. Mark grimaces slightly at the tightness of the embrace and the scent of sweat mixing with alcohol. He sees Jackson just ahead of him, his back turned as he continues to wait for the bartender. Peniel pulls away and Mark gives him a small thin lipped smile as he grabs a hold of his face, “You look  _ so _ good tonight! You wearing makeup?” 

“U-uh yeah, Bambam wanted to put some on me.” He stutters, trying to tug his face out of Peniel’s drunken grip, “I-I should go and find him actually cause-”

“Oh no man!” Peniel shouts, “Come hang with me I’ll get you a drink yeah?” Before Mark can even disagree, the other is already shoving his way through to the bar. Using this as his chance, Mark quickly turns around and find a secluded corner in the back of the ballroom just to the edge of the balcony doors. He takes a breath, glancing behind him to see Peniel beginning to turn around so Mark quickly pushes himself into the crowd.

He doesn’t pay much attention to the people he might be running into or hitting it the face with his wings, he couldn’t really care if he’s honest. He just needs to get away. He knew something was going to happen and now that he’s seen Peniel, he doesn’t really want to stay any longer. 

Once he reaches his corner and calms down he’ll find Bambam and tell him he’s heading home, that he’s not feeling well or that he has an assignment or—Mark wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking and felt himself trip over the train of a dead bride’s gown, sending him falling straight into someone else. 

He feels a strong grip wrap around his forearm, pulling him up from where he was able to stack it on the floor and he grunts a little from the impact of their chest bumping into his face as he manages to balance himself. He turns to thank the other and apologise when he’s met with sharp feline eyes and pink bowed lips. 

The man is gorgeous and Mark can’t breathe. 

 

***

 

Jaebeom looked around the room at the group of bodies dancing and mingling together on the dance floor as he nursed his cup of alcohol. He sighed heavily and shook his head when he noticed Youngjae talking to Jinyoung and tried not to let the smile on their faces hurt. He had been trying to win Jinyoung over in the last three months after his nasty breakup that was apparently all a misunderstanding and the said ex-boyfriend wouldn’t believe him. Jaebeom wasn’t so sure why Jinyoung was so caught up in his ex when the relationship hadn’t even lasted that long but none the less, he had given the younger time to grieve the loss of his previous relationship before he started planting seeds. He had been the best friend a heartbroken guy could ask for; a shoulder to cry on, a wingman, a voice of reason. He had been everything for Jinyoung. But then Youngjae came along with his bright smile and contagious laughter that had Jinyoung hook, line and sinker. Leaving Jaebeom alone in the dust.

He turned away from the sight, his chest hurting just a fraction so he headed to the bar to get another drink. A little soju would be the perfect thing to fix a little heartache. Just as he was stepping into the crowd to walk through to the bar, he saw Yugyeom leaning against the pillar next to the staircase. He had a slim boy dressed as a vampire tucked beneath his arm watching him as he looked up from beneath his lashes. Jaebeom smiled to himself, he could see the tension between the two from across the room. He shook his head, the thin chainmail and plastic metal looking shoulder armour of his costume clinking as he moved. He took his first step into the crowd, turning his body so he didn’t bump into any of the dancing bodies around him. He walked a little, stepping around a couple making out and grimaced a little. 

Suddenly, a body fell into his causing him to tripped over his own feet. He had reached out and grabbed the person by the arm to stop them from falling over as well as to balance himself. They stopped just behind him with a soft grunt. Once Jaebeom had steadied himself he spun around, ready to either apologise or start throwing punches but the sight he saw when he looked up from the floor had him gasping. 

It was an angel. 

Large doe-like blue eyes framed by thick lashes and shimmering skin surrounded by white with a pair of pink parted lips stared back at him. Some feathers fluttered around them in the air but Jaebeom couldn’t care. He stared at the eyes, a flush of heat coursing through his body as he looked over the glowing boy in white. He was beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful Jaebeom had ever seen in his life. 

His heart fluttered in his chest when the boy licked his lips. Jaebeom wanted to know how those lips would taste against his own. The boy glanced up at him, eyes shimmering in gold as Jaebeom slowly released his hand from where he had grabbed onto it to stop the other from falling. 

Their fingers brushed across one another and Jaebeom swore he felt electricity shoot up his arm and into his chest. His heart beat increased and he couldn’t stop the tiny shiver that shook his body. Jaebeom took a breath as their fingers finally fell apart, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. He heard the small inhale the other let out as well, their eyes never breaking contact with one another. 

Jaebeom felt a small smile creeping onto his face, his embarrassment making his cheeks pink as the boy looked up. Their eyes met one another shyly through his wispy blonde strands, a tiny upwards tilt to the corner of his plump lips made Jaebeom want to laugh. They were both just as embarrassed as each other but they couldn’t deny it - there was something sparking between them.

“H-Hi-” Jaebeom started but suddenly a tall man came up behind the blonde and whisked him away, talking about the other owing him a dance to make up for lost time. Jaebeom stood frozen for a moment as the boy disappeared from his sight. “N-no, wait!” He whimpered, his hand reaching out for a body that wasn’t there. Jaebeom let his hand hang limply in the air until he let it dangle at his side before turning in a circle to try and find the blonde boy again. He jumped on the spot, craning his head over the hundreds that surrounded him.

_ There _ . Jaebeom spotter the blonde hair standing on the opposite side of the room, wriggling through the crowd as the pirate who stole him away was busy looking at food on the table. Jaebeom took off quickly, shoving his elbows left and right to move people out of his way as his eyes stayed glued to the back of the angel wings. They slipped out of view onto the balcony and Jaebeom cursed under his breath as he gave one last shove to the crowd and tripped as he managed to make it through. The stupid shoulder pads on his costume were a little bit of help but ultimately they annoyed him too much. He quickly ran across to the balcony doors, tripping over the step and grabbing onto the railing to stop himself from falling. 

The view of the pool and golf course at the back of the mansion stretched out in front of him but Jaebeom couldn’t care for the sight. He turned to his left and found it empty with no one standing around before he turned to his right and gasped softly. The angel stood a few feet away from him, one hand resting on the balcony railing while the other was brought up to his face as though he was in the middle of brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

Jaebeom swallowed thickly and stood tall, noticing how no one else was occupying the balcony. It was just him and the angel. 

“H-Hi,” he managed to choke out as he stepped once towards the boy who blinked up at him innocently. Half his face was hidden by his sleeve of the oversized sweater he wore but Jaebeom didn’t mind. 

“Hello,” The angel’s voice was soft and gentle, exactly how Jaebeom expected it to sound. He watched as the other’s pale skin flushed pink, the sweet colour dusting across his nose and even lighting up his ears. “A-Are you a knight?” The soft angel asked. Jaebeom paused mid-step and took a look at his costume before glancing back up at the angel. 

“Uh yeah. My friends forced me to come tonight and threw this together kinda last minute,” he explains as he points at the shoulder pads. 

The angel smiles, a row of pearly white teeth shine from behind his perfect rosy lips. “Me too,” he says with a small giggle and Jaebeom can’t stop a smile from reaching his own lips at the beautiful sound. 

“Y-yours definitely looks better than mine,” He blurts out before he could stop himself. He immediately clamps his lips shut the moment the last word left his lips. He watches as the blonde’s eyes widen before his cheeks flushed to a rosy colour and he ducks his head to his chest with a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“T-thank you,” he hears the other say and thanks the heavens that the angel is as sweet as he appears. “You don’t look that bad though.” The blonde looks back up at him and Jaebeom knows, he just knows for a fact that his cheeks have turned pink themselves. He lets out an embarrassed chuckle and tucks his chin to his chest to try and hide it. 

“Thanks but I honestly hate it,” He chuckles with a shake of his head. The other laughs a little and Jaebeom can tell he already wants to hear him laugh more. He already knows he’s going to fall for that laugh. 

“It’s not as bad as you think,” the angel tells him as he takes a step closer. Jaebeom swallows a little, thinking of how their bodies had been pressed against each other for those short few moments. “You look ha-handsome.” Comes the soft words and Jaebeom feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest as a pale and delicate hands comes into view. He watches almost in awe as the fingers he’s touched before come closer to his face. He doesn’t flinch when he feels the other’s fingertips brush along his hairline, pushing away the strands that had fallen into his face when he was rushing through the crowd. 

“You’re beautiful…” He breathes, unable to stop himself from saying anything. The angel’s eyes flicker to him and Jaebeom watches as his lips curl up into a small smile. He looks back up to the other’s blue eyes, finding them staring at his own before the hand playing with his hair lands delicately on his chest, almost absentmindedly. He licks his lips as a knee jerk reaction and hears the other take a shaky breath, pink lips parting. 

They stay like that for a moment, watching each other shyly through strands of hair as they both tried to think of something to say. But, despite the silence and the small amount of awkwardness underlying their meeting, Jaebeom almost feels comfortable just...standing with the angel. He feels like he doesn’t need to talk, he’s perfectly fine just watching the other. Jaebeom couldn’t stop staring at the other boy’s lips; they were so plump and pink looking just like little pillows. 

 

***

 

Mark doesn’t know what’s wrong with him; he’s never been this forward with another man before - but there is something about this knight, this beautiful charismatic man that has him gasping and his heart fluttering a million miles an hour - just by catching his gaze. Mark’s never felt like this with someone before, he’s never been so affected by another just by a simple look or a delicate touch on his skin that makes him crave more. 

When he feels a hand rest on his waist, he can’t stop the small breath that slips from his lips. He looks up just as the hand tightens and Mark feels himself get tugged forward until his knees and sneakers bump into the knight’s. The hand he left on the other’s broad chest twitches and Mark can’t stop himself from fisting the material of the chainmail the other is wearing. 

The knight is looking at him, with such softness that Mark has never seen before, he’s never been held so gently in all his life but this man - this knight - knows exactly how he wants to be touched, without even knowing his name. 

Once again, Mark’s eyes are drawn downwards, to the pair of lips that sit perfectly at his eyeline and he watches the pink tongue flick out to wet them. The action makes Mark swallow thickly and possibly step a little closer to the man’s warmth. 

He doesn’t know what he’s doing when he begins pushing himself onto his toes, his chest bumping into the knight’s a little so the hands on his waist tighten to keep him steady. Mark can feel the hot puffs of air falling from the knight’s lips hitting his own and the sensation almost makes him dizzy. Dizzy with want and lust and emotions.

Mark gasps when the knight bumps their noses together and he giggles a little in embarrassment, the knight laughing along with him. He knows they both know that there’s something between them, he knows the other can feel the tingling between them. It’s too hard to try and ignore it which is why Mark allows the other to bump their noses together again, slowly dragging it across his skin and inhaling deeply. 

It’s such a simple and intimate gesture that Mark is such a stranger to, he can’t help but let out a shaky breath as he feels his body tingle with fire and arousal. He manages to gulp down a whimper when the knight drags his lips across Mark’s jawline but it doesn’t go unnoticed. The lips leave his skin and suddenly Mark is looking into those feline like eyes, pupils blown wide with desire and lust. Mark shivers in the knight’s hold under his predator like gaze, wanting to be closer to him but also wanting to shy away. 

The knight leans in again and Mark tilts his head up, to close the distance between their lips faster. He can hear the other breathing heavily and he almost whines in want. He wants to know how the other feels against his lips, how he tastes, what sound he’d make if he flicked his tongue against the fat of his bottom lip.

Their lips brush and they both let out unsteady breaths. 

Mark tightens his hold on the knight’s top, his other hand sliding up the broad chest to the back of the neck where he takes a gentle hold of the man’s slick dark hair that feels like silk running through his fingers. The knight brings their bodies closer and knocks their noses together again, small smiles twitching on their lips as their cheeks flush with arousal and shyness. 

Mark tilts his chin up and their lips brush past one another again. The knight lets out a small noise that Mark thinks is between a groan and a whimper. It makes him want to giggle but then the knight surges forward and Mark gasps as their lips make contact and - 

“Mark!”

 

***

 

The angel pulls away from Jaebeom with a squeak that makes him jump in shock, the sound of someone yelling distracting him. Jaebeom turns around, eyes narrowed and ready to fight whoever is interrupting him when the angel grabs his face between his hands. 

“Come with me,” He whispers hurriedly. Jaebeom nods his head instantly and links their fingers together. The angel smiles before he starts running off the balcony, taking Jaebeom with him. They enter back into the crowded ballroom just as someone calls out again. Jaebeom looks behind at the last second and notices that it’s the man from before, the one who had pulled the angel away from him the first time. Jaebeom narrows his eyes and tightens his hold on the angel’s fingers, not wanting to let him get away this time. 

The angel weaves them through crowd, pushing his way to part the bodies that are gyrating to the music around them. Jaebeom can’t let help but out a small laugh as the adrenalin begins to build in his body. He’s high of emotions and the rush of...whatever is happening between him and the angel. The other looks back at him, a smile on his face showcasing his pearly sharp teeth. Jaebeom laughs, this time a little loudly and the angel laughs along with him as they stumble past the bodies. 

The angel tugs him harshly to the left and he trips a little over his own feet, bumping into the shoulder of a girl dressed as a cat. Jaebeom throws his arms out to catch himself and grunts a little when he finds them landing heavily against the marble pillar he had seen Yugyeom standing at earlier. The angel has his hands resting on his hips to steady him, trapped in between Jaebeom’s arms and his chest as he leans against the pillar. Jaebeom swallows as he looks down at the blonde, both of them panting slightly from their escape as their noses are only inches away from brushing against each other. The angel blinks up at him sweetly, lips bitten between his teeth as he smiles shyly through his fringe that sticks to his forehead a little from sweat. Jaebeom chuckles softly and withdraws one hand from the pillar to brush a strand of blonde hair away from the other’s eyes so he can see them clearer. 

The angel holds his breath, Jaebeom can see the moment his chest stops moving as he brushes his fingers through the blonde strands, copying the movement the other had done just before. Jaebeom looks over the angel’s face, unable to stop himself from staring at the natural beauty in front of him. The angel’s skin is flushed pink and the coloured lights from the stage flicker across them, sending their skin into hues of green and blue. 

“You kissed me…” The angel whispers and had Jaebeom not been standing so close he wouldn’t have heard. He smiles a little in embarrassment because he honestly didn’t know what came over him before. He just knew that he needed to know what it felt like to have those plump lips pressing against his own. 

“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked first.” He apologises quickly, stretching his arm out a little to put some distance between their bodies. Just as he starts to move away, the hands on his hips tug them back and he jolts at the touch, his sweaty hand slipping on the marble. It brings them closer, much closer, but Jaebeom is quick to stop himself from falling into the smaller on. Their noses brush against each other and he hears the small giggle the other lets out. 

“I didn’t mind,” the angel smiles, “But I will admit I was kinda expecting something better than that.” Jaebeom flushes and he won’t say it, but he can feel himself twitch in his jeans at the smirk the angel gives him, lips tugging at the corner of his bottom lip. Jaebeom swallows in disbelief at the boy in front of him, blinking with wide eyes as he takes in the words he said. 

“Shall I give you another?” He hears himself whisper back, his voice rough and gravelly. He watches the angel’s blue eyes flutter at the sound and manages to hold back a smirk at the reaction. “May I kiss you again?”

The angel smiles, albeit shy, but nods his head. Jaebeom lets out a small chuckle and slides his hand down the pillar to cup the angel’s neck. He lets his thumb stroke the pale skin just beneath his ear, watching the way the body beneath his shivers and the small whimper that leaves his pink lips. Jaebeom takes a deep breath and starts to lean in, nuzzling his nose into the other’s. The angel lets out a small giggle at the sensation and Jaebeom can’t stop himself from joining as the boy’s laughter is infectious. 

Their lips brush past one another and Jaebeom shivers a little. He nudges his head a little, his bottom lip catching slightly on the angel’s top one. They both let out an unsteady exhale. The angel’s hands move up from his hips, gripping onto the shirt he’s wearing beneath the chainmail. Jaebeom tightens his hold on the side of the boy’s neck and tugs him forward, lips already parted and ready as they grow closer and closer to-

“Mark!”

Jaebeom jolts away from the angel at the sound of the man’s voice again. He doesn’t even get a chance to look for the pirate when the angel tugs him away, hand wrapped around his wrist as they run through the crowd together. 

“Who is that?” Jaebeom yells to him over the noise of the music behind them building. The angel leads him up the staircase, casting a glance behind him to see how far away they’ve gotten. Jaebeom also looks over his shoulder and sees that the pirate is stuck behind a group of girls trying to do body shots off one another and sniggers before the angel tugs him again. 

They run past a group of people, almost knocking into them as one of them steps out from behind a statue. Jaebeom has to quickly grab the angel’s hips and drag him backwards before he can crash into the zombie in front of them. The angel’s feathers tickle the underside of his jaw and he can smell the sweet scent of his cologne from his neck. Jaebeom’s hands tighten slightly around the angel’s waist, tugging him closer until his own body almost completely covers the other.

 

***

 

Mark rests his head back against the knight’s broad chest, smiling as he feels his chest bubble with  _ something  _ that makes him giggly. He turns his head to look up at the other, his eyes trailing over the sharp jawline until something flashes out the corner of his vision. Mark tilts his head back down just as the knight was leaning into him and gasps when he sees that Peniel has now called on Jackson to help him. 

“Shit…” Mark curses softly and pulls himself out of the knight’s hold, “Come on.” He says hurriedly, pulling the other with him as he searches for a place to escape. He sees Jackson and Peniel stepping onto the landing and prays that he hasn’t been seen yet. 

“Who is it you’re running from?” The knight pants behind him as they shove their way through a group who’s decided to take pictures on the railing of the staircase. Mark notices an elevator off the side and makes a beeline straight for it. 

“He-he’s not really an ex but kinda an ex?” He yells back, “I wasn’t feeling anything other than friendship but he seems to have a different idea.” The knight squeezes his hand and Mark can’t stop a smile from splitting onto his face because he can already tell that the other is jealous just by mentioning Peniel. 

They reach the elevator and the knight seems to understand Mark’s thought pattern because he reaches for the button before Mark can and presses it repeatedly. Mark giggles at his childish tendency before the knight is standing back up and smiling down at him. 

“Oh there you are!” Mark turns to see Jackson stepping out from behind a corner just as the elevator doors open. Jackson turns his head back over his shoulder, “Hey, Peniel I found him!” 

Mark looks between the knight and Jackson who hasn’t turned back yet before he runs into the elevator, dragging the knight without a second thought. He reaches around the knight and jabs a random button a few times, glancing out the doors as he notices Jackson beginning to turn around. Mark gasps and stands back up quickly before he grabs the other’s face in his hands, eyes desperately seeking the other’s as he prays he hasn’t read his feelings wrong the entire night. 

“K-Kiss me.” He gasps out, hating how quiet his voice sounds. The knight’s brows furrow for a moment before Mark can hear Jackson calling his name. He turns his head to look when a hand comes up to the side of his face and he feels a pair of lips pressing against his. 

They’re just as soft as Mark had suspected and he feels himself melt into them slowly as they begin to move against his own. He hears the door shut and allows himself to fall further into the knight’s chest. He drags his hands down to the broad shoulders and pushes himself up onto his toes so he can kiss the knight harder. 

The knight steadies him with gentle but strong hands on his waist and the feeling of being held in such a way makes Mark whine softly into the knight’s lips. He parts his lips and allows his tongue to slowly venture out as their heads move. The knight gasps when Mark’s tongue gently prods at his lips but opens up immediately. 

Mark breathes through his nose when he feels the knight suck lightly on his tongue, his knees turning wobbly at the sensation. The knight kisses him harder, his teeth beginning to nibble on his bottom lip as they reconnect each kiss.

He feels the other moan, the sound vibrating his mouth and chest and he can’t hold back a smile. It breaks their kiss apart but Mark doesn’t care. He pants softly as the knight bumps their noses together, hands squeezing his sides gently. 

“I think that was much better than the first time…” The knight chuckles and Mark giggles as he nods his head, threading his fingers through the soft hairs at the back of the knight’s neck. 

“It definitely makes up for it.” He smiles and the other gives a small scoff before he ducks back down and drags his lips across Mark’s neck making him shiver and let out involuntary sounds that he would normally be embarrassed about but he couldn’t care now. “Y-You sure know what you’re do-doing.” He hates how shaky his voice sounds but he can’t help it when the lips on his neck make him shiver and send fire coursing through his veins. 

The knight pops his head back up with a small laugh, their noses bumping into one another before Mark lets himself drop back onto his feet but keeps his hands on the other’s shoulders. “I guess I can read you pretty well is all.” The knight smirks and Mark feels himself blush as the smirk makes the other look even more devilishly handsome. 

The knight laughs again before he’s cupping Mark’s cheeks and dragging them back into a kiss. Mark sighs heavily into the sweet touch, his body beginning to crave the other’s presence. He licks into the knight’s mouth, tasting the whiskey he must’ve been drinking beforehand and moans at how attractive he can picture the other being with the drink in his hand. The knight groans and nibbles on his lips, his teeth making Mark shiver as goose bumps rise onto his skin.

The sound of the door opening make them pull apart but not by much, they stay close to one another, breathing each other’s air and bumping their lips into each other’s as though they can’t get enough of their touch. 

“Mark, _what_ _are you doing_.”

The sound of Bambam’s voice has Mark jolting away from the knight with a gasp. He finds the younger staring at him with wide eyes, one hand pressed against opening of the doors to stop them from closing as he looks between him and the knight. Bambam’s eyes narrow in a harsh glare as he stares at the knight and Mark is about to ask what’s wrong when the younger grabs his wrist and tugs him out of the elevator. 

“Peniel’s looking for you, hurry up.” The younger hisses and Mark isn’t given a chance to say goodbye to the knight or to even look at him as he’s almost dragged away. He stutters over his words, mind moving too fast for his mouth to catch up. He glances over his shoulder and sees the knight attempting to run after him but Bambam has long thin legs that although look skinny, they’re incredibly fast. 

“Bam what are you-”

“How could you do that, Mark? I thought Jackson was your best friend.” Bambam snaps and Mark reels back in shock at how cool his voice is. He trips over his shoes and grunts a little when he falls into Bambam’s back. The younger simply helps him regain his balance before he’s speeding off again without a single word. 

 

***

 

Jaebeom curses out loud as he runs after the angel, or Mark as he guessed when he heard the name been called over and over again by the pirate. He can see Mark’s wings bobbing in and out of the crowd behind the vampire that stole him again. He can just see Mark turning and looking back for him so he tries his hardest to break through the crowd.

He’s shoving his way through just as he watches Mark get taken to one of the tables sat at the side of the room when he stops in the center of the ballroom in shock. Mark is being spoken to by the vampire, more like being yelled at and not understanding because the look on the blonde’s face is full of confusion, eyebrows furrowed and lightly bruised lips parted mid-word.

‘ _ What _ ’ He can see Mark say, his eyes flickering up to where Jaebeom is stood before they turn back to the vampire. ‘ _ What do you mean _ ’. The vampire suddenly starts gesturing wildly and Jaebeom can’t make anything out but Mark seems to understand because his facial features start dropping from confusion to utter despair. Jaebeom wants to run over and hold him, tell him it’ll be ok and that he’ll be happy but for some reason he knows it won’t work. Mark’s eyes start glistening and Jaebeom can tell he’s close to tears when sudden those tear filled eyes land on his. 

The sight is enough to make Jaebeom want to grasp his chest in pain. 

But then he sees someone walk up beside Mark and suddenly everything falls into place. Jaebeom can almost feel the moment a nail is tapped into his heart and the very first piece of it that shatters off. He watches as Jackson wraps an arm around Mark’s shoulders, smiling and laughing happily while the vampire obviously tries to cover up what has just happened. 

Jaebeom rubs a hand over his face in shock as he gets jostled by a few of the dancing couples around him. He looks back to Mark, the other already looking back at him and wearing an expression that shows everything he’s feeling. 

How could he not realise that it was  _ Mark _ . 

 

***

 

Mark blinks quickly to try and push the tears away as he looks at Jaebeom with Bambam’s voice ringing through his head. 

_ That’s Jaebeom, Mark! The guy that Jinyoung cheated on Jackson with! The one that broke them up! I can’t believe you would even think about getting with him - especially him! _

Mark takes a shuddering breath and pulls his eyes away from Jaebeom’s form in the crowd. He closes his eyes and walks to the seat at the back of the table, away from everyone else and in the dark so he won’t have to explain why he looks like he’s heartbroken. 

He doesn’t know how he’s going to get over this. Jaebeom felt so... _ right _ . Out of the few men Mark had been with, none of them made him feel half of what Jaebeom had made him experience in just the few short moments they were together. He sighed and shook his head.

He knew coming out to the party would be a bad idea. He just didn’t realise how bad until now, sitting alone in a dark corner of a party experience his first ever heartbreak. He stripped the wings off his back and threw them onto the table. 

_ I’ve sinned too much to wear them, I’ll be playing a lie. _

_ His lips were a sin. _

  
  
  
Mark lifted his hand to his lips and ever so gently traced over them with his fingertips.   
  
  
  


 

 

_ Give me my sin again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Let me know what you thought! I kinda wanna create another story like continuing on from this because the angst is really firing me up + the Markbum Why teaser has me wanting angsty Markbum so yeah. Let me know~ I feel like I wrote this rather....differently? I kinda played/delved into each of the boys personalities and how they'd react? Like Mark is shy for sure but he can also be extremely playful, especially when he's with Jaebeom so I tried to add that in there and we all know that Mark can get Jaebeom turning into a blushing pre-teen girl so I did that too, while keeping him chic & sexy. 
> 
> So please tell me if you like it or not! And if you don't understand anything just ask! I know sometimes people can interpret things differently so if you're confused just ask and I'll help clear things up! I had a lot of fun writing this, just to get away from the plot heavy stuff I've been working on like crazy so yeah, let me know what you thought! I'll be posting my other Markbum Halloween fic I think on either Monday or Tuesday I haven't decided yet! 
> 
> Oh and yes I made Mark blonde again because blonde Mark is amazing + it fits the angel thing so yeah! BUT OMG DID YOU SEE HIM WEARING THE ANGEL WINGS AT THE FANSIGNING YESTERDAY! HE KNEW I WAS WRITING THIS I SWEAR TO GOD THEY NEEd TO STOP DOING THIS! This is like the 5th time something has happened after I've written something like I've been writing this the last 3 days and suddenly at a signing mark is wearing angel wings omg how? AND THE MARKBUM WHY TEASER?? IS THAT NOT LET'S TRY IT????????? MARK CALLING JAEBUM?????? ASkdjASKLDjalk ok I'm sorry I'll go now~ Let me know your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
